Trapped
by mikokatt
Summary: Cloud is completely straight stuck in a almost completely gay complex. Zack and Sephiroth are determined to prove to Cloud he's gay. How far will they take it? Beware of a douchbag Sephiroth and almost rape.


me: Hey guys, I've noticed that no one is reviewing my stories. I was hoping that you guys could review? Flames are ok if thats what you do, but I need feed back. Thanks a bunch!

Sephiroth: Oh shut up. No one reads these anyways.

me: What was that? 'grabs sledge hammer and walks towards Sephiroth'

Sephiroth: nothing miko. Just start the damn story

me: I will as soon as you run for your life.

Sephiroth: 'bolts'

Cloud: Miko doesn't own any of us, which might be a good thing.

* * *

><p>Cloud POV<p>

Being a cadet sucked, especially when you're straight. Practiacally every one there was gay, and I was stuck in the middle of them all. It seemed like everyone wanted to get into my pants, even the higher ups. General Sephiroth had made moves on me, as had Genesis. I was half tempted to just quit SOLDIER to escape all the creepers. Sadly, I knew it would never work, so I went through each day fighting off advances.

I really wished I hadn't been stuck with the late night training slot. The worst of the creepers came out at night, and I had to leave my sword at the training room. Training always wiped me out, and I wanted to get home and sleep since classes started early. I half wish I had just slept in the training room, but no, I had to be brave and walk home, cutting through an alley to get home faster. All I heard was a few footsteps before a bag covered my head and I felt a pinch in my neck. After that, nothing.

I woke up in what felt like one of the beds in the bunkers. The thought was actually comforting. Maybe Someone had found me and brought me back. Sighing in releif, I sat up, or at least tried to. I was instantly stopped by something around my wrists. I looked up, trying to see what was stopping me. I really wished I had mako already in me. Since I couldn't see anything, I tugged my arms. There was something, rope or cord or something tied tightly around my wrists. "What the fuck?" I jerked again and again, trying to break the bonds.  
>"I wouldn't do that unless you want rope burn."<br>I looked around trying to locate the sound. Light flooded the room and I had to narrow my eyes to see. After a few moments I was able to open my eyes fully. I was definantly in a bunker, but not a cadet bunker. It looked like a first class bunker. And standing in front of the door stood... "Zack. What the hell is going on? Why the hell am I tied up man?"  
>"Relax Cloud. We'll let you go soon enough." he walked towards me.<br>"We? Zack, who else is in on this? Kunsel? Angeal?" I glared at my best friend.  
>"Wrong and wrong again. You think I'd invite those two to our fun? Yeah right. No Chocobo, it's just you, me, and someone very cool. But he'll be here later. He had to hit a meeting first." Zack came to a stop next to the bunk.<br>"He? Meeting? Zackary Fair, what the fuck is going on? Let me go. I have class in the morning. I don't have time for your pranks." I started jerking at the bonds again.  
>Zack grabbed my wrists. "Cloud relax. You've been excused from your classes. And if you don't stop jerking you're gonna hurt yourself."<br>"Well then let me go Zack. This isn't funny." I glared at him.  
>"Cloud, you really should relax. We ain't gonna hurt you. It'll be fun."<br>Fear started to slowly eat away my anger. "What's going to be fun? Zack stop it, seriously. You're scaring me."  
>"Don't be scared Cloud. Look man, I gotta tell you something before he gets here. I think it might make you feel a bit better about this. We both love you, seriously. I've had a thing for you for a hell of a long time, but you're covinced you're straight. But seriously Cloud, no straight guy spends half an hour doing his hair."<br>I blushed bright red. "I am straight Zack. I prefer two holes over one. I like boobs, not dicks. I'm completely straight."  
>Zack laughed. "Yeah, straight as rainbow."<br>I glared at him. "Zack, I'm not kidding."  
>"So am I Cloud. I really do like you. Actually, I think I'm in love with you. Look, I'm sure you feel kinda off about it right now but you'll feel better after." Zack put his hand on my cheek, leaning down and kissing me gently.<br>My eyes widened in shock. Zack, my best friend since I'd joined, was kissing me. I could tell that he meant everything he had said. I could feel the tenderness he was putting into the kiss, the love clear in the soft touch of his hands.  
>He pulled away and for once in his life, looked shy, his face red. I didn't know what to say, I just knew I wanted to say something. "Zack..."<br>He didn't get the chance to answer. The door slid open and I looked over to see who this third mystery person was. My eyes widened in shock and instant fear when I saw Sephiroth stepping in quietly. I looked quickly at my friend. "Zack why is he here?"  
>"I told you we were short one person."<br>"But..." I looked at Sephiroth in fear. Zack must have seen my fear and stroked my face gently. "Calm down Cloud. Neither of us are going to hurt you. I already told you that."  
>I jerked my head away and pulled against my bonds as Sephiroth walked towards me. "Let me go. NOW. I'm not fucking kidding. I swear, if you guys don't let me go I'll go to President Shinra about this."<br>Sephiroth laughed. "And tell him what Cloud? That you were overpowered by me and puppy? He won't do anything." he reached out to stroke my face.  
>I turned away from him. He was right. Shinra wouldn't do shit. No one would stand up to Sephiroth, and Zack had Sephiroths protection. "Cloud, will you please look at us. We aren't hurting you, and it's not like we're going to kill you or anything. Puppy and I just want to show that we care about you." Sephiroth placed his hands on both sides of my face, turning my head to look at them.<br>"Fuck you Sephiroth. I'm not fucking gay." I tried to jerk my head away.  
>His hands held me fast. "Cloud, will you stop denying it. There is absolutely nothing wrong with being gay."<br>"Except for the fact that I'm not. Damn it Sephiroth. I'm straight. Now let me go."  
>"Answer me this then. When was the last time you actually looked a girl?"<br>"Months becuase there aren't any girls around here."  
>"You and I both know that's not true Cloud. There are plenty of girls around here. Zack sneaks over to the girls bunkers all the time, horny little puppy that he is."<br>Zack glared at Sephiroth. "Hey, I only go over there when you say no."  
>"Oh whatever Zack." Sephiroth turned back to me. "Now really think about it Cloud. What's the real reason you haven't gone after any of the girls around here?"<br>"I've just been busy. Training and class has been taking all my time."  
>Sephiroth sighed and looked at Zack. "I guess we'll just have to show him then."<br>Zack's face fell abit. "Seph, I don't think we should do this."  
>"This was your idea puppy. There's no backing out."<br>I looked at Zack in shock. "This was your idea Zack? I thought you were my friend. You were my best friend. How could you do this to me."  
>"Cloud, the whole thing was meant as a joke, just something to make you realize that you really are gay. I never thought we'd actually..."<br>"Treat me as a fuck toy? Well guess what, you were wrong, and now I'm the one suffering for it. I can say this. I hate you. I hate you with everything I have Zack. When this is over, I want absolutely nothing to do with you. Just stay the fuck away from me." I looked away from him, feeling the tears starting to well up.  
>Zack was the only guy that became my friend because he wasn't constantly hitting on me. He had helped me get away from creepers a few times. He was my absolute best and only friend, and now I get to find out that he was plotting to fuck me over with Sephiroth? It hurt more than I would have ever thought. I didn't see why, but it did. Now I was going to get fucked by two different guys, and all I could do was lay here and take it all. "Cloud, please look at me. I'm sorry ok?"<br>I refused to look at him. "Seph, we're not doing this. Look, I know it was my idea but this has gone too far. I was just kidding when I said we could prove it to him if he didn't believe us."  
>"Fine then. I won't touch him, on one condition." Sephiroths voice was even, though it had a hint of humor in it.<br>"Ok fine. You can be seme. I'll stop fighting you on that."  
>"Not what I was thinking but thank you. No puppy. You want me to keep my hands off him, then you gotta do one thing. Actually it's more like two."<br>"What do you want Seph?"  
>"You gotta do it yourself while I get to watch."<br>My body went cold when I heard Sephiroths words. I Started thrashing on the bed, for the first time realizing that my ankles were tied too. There had to be a way out of this. I felt someone push my body down, stilling my struggles. "Calm down Cloud. We have to wait for dear puppy's answer. Do you think he'll do it? I know I'd like to show you myself but I'd be content to watch."  
>"Get off of me. Let me go LET ME GO! I don't want this. Look, whatever I did I'm sorry. Just let me go."<br>"Now Cloud, you haven't done anything. But I'm going to do something soon if puppy doesn't make up his mind."  
>I looked over at Zack. If this had to happen, I'd rather it at least be someone I knew well. "Zack, please." I looked at him pleadingly.<br>Zack looked torn. "Cloud, this was never meant to happen. I really wanted to let you have a choice, but not this kind of choice."  
>"Zack, that doesn't matter anymore. You have to choose now. If I'm gonna get fucked over, I at least want it to be someone I know, even if I can't trust you anymore."<br>"Ok ok Cloud." he looked at Sephiroth "Ok Seph, you win. But do you really have to watch?"  
>"How else will I know if you really do it?"<br>"What, you don't trust me anymore Seph?"  
>"Ok then, I'll refine the deal. I'll leave, but..."<br>"But?"  
>"You have to record it."<br>I looked at Sephiroth in shock. Zack looked shocked too. "Seph, you have to be kidding me."  
>"Not at all."<br>"Seph, this is going way too far. Look, I agreed to do it, but I want this to be private. No audience, no cameras, no nothing. Just me and him."  
>"Fine, but you owe me puppy."<br>"I'll pay you back tomorrow night Seph. Just go."  
>Sephiroth laughed and walked out with one last "Have fun you two."<p>

With Sephiroth gone, I began to relax, though not very much. I looked away from Zack as tears slowly slipped from my eyes. I felt Zack untying the bonds on my wrists, and I sat up once I was free. "Look, Cloud..." Zack walked in front of me.  
>"Just shut up Zack. I don't want to hear it." I looked away quickly.<br>He took my face in his hands gently and turned me to look at him. "Cloud listen to me. I'm so sorry about this. If I had known things would go this far I never would have said a word to Seph about my idea."  
>"Fuck you Zack. No wait, that's what you're going to do to me."<br>"You're never going to talk to me again are you?"  
>"If I have my way, no. I can't believe you Zack. Did you ever even think of me as your friend or was I just something nice to look at." I could tell that my words were hurting him, but he had hurt me; he deserved it.<br>"It was never like that Cloud. You're one of my best friends. I just thought that if I could get you to realize that you were gay I might have had a shot with you. I was dead serious earlier when I told you that I love you. I'll say it as many times as I have to. I love you Cloud. I love you."  
>"No Zack, you love how I look, just like everyone else." I bent down and untied my ankles.<br>"Cloud, please, give me a chance."  
>"Why the hell should I? YOU put me in this situation. YOU conspired with Sephiroth to fuck me over. YOU betrayed me."<br>"I know, I know. I screwed up big time. I'm sorry. Look, it won't be so bad. It'll be good, I promise. I'll make you feel better than any girl ever could."  
>"Wait, you're actually going to do it?"<br>"Well, yeah. Cloud, if I don't then Seph will just find you and do it himself."  
>I finished untying myself and looked down. "Zack, I can't do it. I'm not ready."<br>Zack sat on the bed in front of me, tipping my head up to look at him. "Cloud, I know you're scared, but I know what I'm doing. I'll do it as painless as I can. I'll be gentle."  
>"Zack, there has to be a way around this. Come on. Prove to me that you're still my friend. Don't do this to me."<br>"I'm sorry Cloud. It's me or Seph, and Seph is really harsh."  
>I pulled my knees up to my chest and hid my face. Zack pulled me to him and hugged me tightly. I uncurled and huged him tightly. "I'm not ready for this Zack. I can't do this."<br>"Shh. It'll be ok Cloud, you'll see." he tipped my head up and kissed me gently.  
>Zack layed me down carefully, pulling off his shirt before laying down on top of me. I looked away from him. I couldn't face him, not right now, maybe never again. Zack wouldn't allow that though and turned my head to look at him. "Cloud, I won't deny that you're gorgoeus. But there's more to you then that, alot more. You're strong, stronger than most people I know. You're brave, smart, determined. You've never backed down when you had an opinion and you've never let anyone push you around. It's not your looks that I love, it's you." he kissed me again, deeply. I let his words sink in slowly. Slowly, I pulled out of the kiss. "Zack, I'm none of those things. I'm not brave, or strong, or anything like that."<br>"Yes you are Cloud. You just don't see it. I do. I saw it the first time I met you."  
>"But Zack..."<br>"No Cloud. You're all that and more. I don't care if you believe it or not. It was all that that pulled me to you Cloud. The fact that you're hotter than hell is just a plus to me. Will you let me prove it to you?"  
>"I don't have a choice." I shifted my eyes away from him.<br>"No Cloud, I'll make you a deal. We'll switch places. I don't bottom for anyone. I fight with Seph every time about it. If it'll prove it to you though, I'll bottom willingly for you."  
>"Zack don't. We both know that that wasn't the agreement with Sephiroth."<br>"Screw Seph. As long as you get some kind of action with me it doesn't matter."  
>"You would really bottom?"<br>"Yeah. I told you Cloud, if it'll prove to you that I love you, I'll do it. Hell, I'd do anything."  
>"Zack..."<br>"Well? What do you say? You want me to flip with you?"  
>I looked straight at him, my mind made up. "No."<br>"What?"  
>"No Zack. I'm not sure of anything anymore. Me being straight was one of the few things I thought I was sure about. But now, I'm not so sure. Maybe I've been wrong all my life. I'll never know if I don't take a chance though."<br>Zack smiled and bent down to kiss me. I leaned up and met him half way, feeling the love Zack was pouring into the kiss.  
>Zack pulled away from the kiss, instead moving to pull my shirt off gently. I shivered slightly at the cold air before Zack pushed me back down on to the bed, covering me with his warm body. I wrapped my arms around him as he pulled me into another kiss. His tounge swept across my lips, sliding into my mouth when I opened it for him. Our tounges started dancing together, twisting together almost as if they were joined. I felt Zacks hands begin to move down, sliding along my chest. I arched up into his touch, his hands warm against my skin. Zack pulled away from the kiss only to start kissing down my neck and down to my chest. I layed my head back against the bed, panting to get my breathe back. Zacks hands trailed down my chest and sides and he planted kisses along my chest. I let out a gasp when I felt him take a nipple into his mouth, a hand playing with the other. His teeth pulled at it gently, biting down just hard enough to break the skin. I tangled my hands into his hair as his tounge licked and teased my abused skin. I had to admit, Zack was right. This was better then any girl had ever done. Zacks hands were strong but gentle, loving and teasing at the same time. Zack mouth began traveling down again, placing kisses and bites down my lower stomach, trailing along the waistband of my pants. He stopped and looked up at me. "You can still back out Cloud."<br>I shook my head. "Zack, I'm not going to back out. I really don't have a whole lot of choice in the matter anyways so what's the point?" He smiled gently and undid the button on my pants, pulling them down gently. I layed there in my boxers, my head pressed against the table, my eyes shut. Zack pulled my boxers off slowly, trailing his fingers along the skin as he pulled them off. I heard him undoing his own pants and dropping them to the floor. He climbed up next to me on the bed, his fingers trailing lightly along my thigh, slowly traveling closer and closer to my hardening member. When his hand finally closed around me I let out a gasping moan. His hand began to move slowly, almost achingly slow. My hips bucked up into his hands, wanting more of that friction. Zack laughed. "Better when it's someone elses hand isn't it." he sped his hand up, squeezing as he pumped.  
>I let out a soft moan as his hand moved. "Zack..."<br>He smirked. "Yes Cloud?"  
>"Ahhh...you're going to make me beg aren't you." I wanted it, I wanted him, much more than I had ever wanted anyone.<br>"Do you really think I'm that mean? All you have to do is ask." his hand sped up.  
>"Gaia Zack...make me cum." I started bucking into his hand in rythm with his pumps.<br>I fell towards the edge quickly, waiting for the explosion that would send me over. I let out a choked scream when it came, throwing me over in a high like I'd never experienced. I waited till my breathing calmed before looking at Zack. He was smiling at me. "That was..."  
>"Incredible?"<br>"Yeah. I never knew you were that skilled Zack. Damn."  
>He laughed. "You ready for the rest?"<br>I looked away quickly. "It hurts, doesn't it?"  
>Zack turned my head to look at him. "You want the truth?"<br>"Yes. I only know what I've heard, and I've heard that it hurts like no other."  
>"Yes, it hurts the first few times. It's unavoidable. I've been through it myself so I know from experience."<br>"Zack..."  
>"It's ok to be scared Cloud, it's perfectly normal."<br>"Were you scared? I doubt it."  
>"You kidding me? I was terrified."<br>I looked at him, surprised. "Really?"  
>"Yeah. I mean, it's like I said, it's hard not to be scared. But Cloud, my first time, the person didn't actually love me. They were just using me. Your first time is different. I DO love you, and I plan to be as gentle as I can with you. But Cloud, it's not too late. You can back out. My offer still stands. I'll switch places with you."<br>"It's ok Zack. I said I'd do this, and I will. Despite the shit you did, I trust you. I know you'll be as careful as you can."  
>He bent down and kissed me gently, climbing off the bed and walking over to a little bag in the corner. After digging around he came back with a small tube of something. He poured some onto his fingers and then climbed back up onto the bed. With his clean hand he gently spread my legs apart. I worked to control my breathing, taking deep breathes to calm me. Zack rubbed one of my thighs as his fingers probbed, looking for entrance. "Try to relax Cloud. The calmer you are the less it hurts." I calmed myself and nodded to him to continue.<br>When the first finger pressed in, I cringed but kept it hidden the best I could. Zack moved the finger slowly, curling it gently as he moved. After a few minutes he added a second finger and I had to bite my lip to keep from making any noise.  
>Zack planted kisses along my chest and neck to distract me as he pressed in a third finger. I bit down hard on my lip, drawing blood. Zack leaned up and kissed me, making me release my abused lip. I felt him scissoring his fingers and I tried not to make a sound. It hurt, and it was just his fingers. I didn't know if I could handle the real thing.<br>I was about to find out. Zack pulled his fingers out and sat up. I leaned my head up to watch him. He stood up and pulled off his boxers. I looked away, blushing but scared. Zack was big. I knew that if he was actually able to get it, I wouldn't be able to walk after. Zack grabbed the tube again and spread some of the gel onto himself. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my breathing. I felt the bed move as Zack climbed up. He pushed my legs up so my knees were sticking up. Zack moved up into position. I could feel his head pressing against my entrance. My eyes clamped shut, my body tensing up. Zack rubbed my thighs gently. "Cloud you have to relax. Trust me on this will you? If you're tensed up you'll be even tighter and it'll hurt more."  
>I took a few deep breathes, calming myself. I opened my eyes to look into Zacks. I'd never noticed how close his blue eyes were to purple. They were pretty, and absorbing. I got lost in them, my body calming more than it had all night.<br>I let out a choked scream when Zack shoved in to the hilt without warning. Tears streamed from my eyes. "Get it out Zack get it out. It hurts it hurts." I pushed at him.  
>Zack grabbed my hands and held them tightly at my sides. "Shh. Calm down Cloud. I know it hurts. Just calm down. It'll get better I promise."<br>"No just get it out Zack. Please." I turned my head away, my eyes clamped shut.  
>It felt like my insides were being ripped apart. I couldn't handle it. Zack had said it would hurt, but I hadn't been expecting this. "Shh. It's ok Cloud, just breathe. Look at me and breathe."<br>I opened my eyes and looked at him. His eyes were full of concern for me. I tried to get lost in them like I had before, but the pain just over ruled everything. It was slowly starting to fade though. Not much but a bit. After a few minutes his stillness was starting to hurt. I needed him to move. "Zack...move." He started moving slowly. The movement hurt, bring a few fresh tears, but there was an underlying pleasure too. With each thrust the pleasure came closer to the surface. Eventually I reached up and twisting my hands into his soft spikey hair. This was what I had been missing? Yeah, there was still pain, but the pleasure was mind blowing. I was even moaning, something I never did. Even Zack was letting out a few moans of his own. Zack sped up, and I had a feeling he was getting close. I reached inbetween us to my own, re hardened member and began stroking it in time with his movements. I wanted to finish with him. It was cheesy but it was important to me. Zack pushed my hand away, his own hand replacing mine. I pressed my head back against the bed, Zacks name slipping from my lips as I came closer. Zack gave me no warning before blowing inside of me, my name flying from his mouth. I came only moments later, his name coming out in a strangled cry. He collapsed on top of me, ignoring the fact that we were both covered. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, pulling him as close as possible. "Gaia I love you Cloud. I can't believe that just happened. I know it's one thing I'll never regret. But, what about you? How mad are you at me?" he looked at me with those beautiful blue violet eyes.  
>"Zack, you made me realize that you and Sephiroth were wromg about me."<br>He looked away immediantly. "I'm sorry you feel that way Cloud." he sat up. "Maybe I should go..."  
>I grabbed his arm. "Zack wait, please don't leave. What I meant was, I'm not gay, I'm just stuck with my idiot best friend who happened to prove to me that I have a thing for him. Why it took me so long to see it I'll never know. The point is that I do have a tihng for you, I probably have for awhile. I just didn't understand it."<br>"So you mean, you're not mad?" he looked at me hopefully. "Oh no, I'm still mad at you for kidnapping me when I was walking down an alley. But the last part, no, I'm not mad at you."  
>He sighed. "I suppose I kinda deserved that. But hey, I got through to you. And now I get to say that I fucked the hottest guy in the program while still getting to call you my best friend." he smirked.<br>"And lover?"  
>He laughed at me. "Yeah, and lover, supposing you don't kill me once you can move again."<br>"What do you mean?" I looked at him in confusion.  
>"You'll see little Chocobo. Get some sleep now hu?"<br>"You won't leave?"  
>"I'll be right here when you wake up."<br>I smiled and rested my head on his chest, slowly drifting off.

The next morning...

"I hate you Zack."  
>"Why?"<br>"I can't fucking move."  
>"Told you so."<p> 


End file.
